


Yin and Yang

by Leofina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I've written, when I was bored.</p><p>Reminder: English is not my native language. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingAmatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/gifts).



> Just a little something I've written, when I was bored.
> 
> Reminder: English is not my native language. :)

“What did the Inquisition do to my Commander this time?”   
Dorian crossed his arms, not pleased to see Cullen with such a dark thoughtful expression when he visited him in his quarters.   
The Commander sat on his bed, massaging his neck and only managed a soft smile to Dorian when he had climbed up the ladder to his private quarters. No Dorian really did not like this scene - and Cullen’s eyes betraying his response: “Nothing I can not handle.”   
When Dorian sat down next to the blond, Cullen sighed and looked back down on his boots. Of course this was hardly the case and he sensed that Dorian knew that. There was nothing he could just hide from this man anyway.

“…my nightmare from last night…These pictures haunted my day..” He tried to explain, running his fingers shortly over his forehead as the headache started pulsating.  Dorian remained silent, meaning to give Cullen the time to gather his words and  open up to his lover.   
“They…let me watch when one of these…demons used my appearance and slid your throat. You stared at me with cold fear and a blood soaking robe.  You stumbled and fell to the ground in front of me. I…” Tears gathered in the commander’s eyes but he held them back, just staring at his open hands.    
“It is like I still see the blood on my fingers…” His hands starting to shake until Dorian took one of them in his palm and placed drew it to his lips for a gentle kiss. “Shhhh…you know I am too pretty to die.” He said cheery - a usual way to cover his concern and trying to give Cullen a little smile. When it was not working, the mage sighed now and said more seriously  “You know this will not happen. They want to break you.” He tried to explain, hating to see his lover this troubled and down.

  
“I try to be strong…for you..for us. But I am not sure how much more of this torture I can…endure” Cullen closed his eyes, he couldn’t see much anyway with those teary red eyes.   
“Lay back..” He heard Dorian saying  and the mage slightly pushing him onto the mattress. Dorian moved up to let Cullen rest his head onto Dorian’s thighs, hearing the blond’s sigh in comfort, feeling how this tensed body relaxed slowly.   
Dorian brushed his hand over Cullen’s lightly stubbled cheek, before he  gently started to massage Cullen’s temples.   
Cullen inhaled deeply, relishing in this little moment with his lover, brown eyes looked up to the handsome features and Cullen whispered with a humming “this feels…good.”  
Dorian gave a warm smile back to that comment and his body bending down to place a kiss on the forehead, his fingers still gently adjusting some pressure before he ran them through the golden curly hair. "You can fight them all, Amatus. I did not give away my heart and trust to someone weak.” He tried to comfort his lover.   
There was a little silence after Dorian’s supporting words and Cullen so wanted to believe that so badly. But still…

  
“What, when it is not enough? Dorian? What when I get lost in this darkness they try to drag me into”   
“Hush - there is a reason why Varric is calling me sparkler. I will bring light to this darkness you fear. And I’m gonna replace such nightmares with more..pleasant ones. You know I am good at it.” Dorian put on that cheery face again and this time it seemed to work. Hearing Cullen’s chuckle was solace and now he reached for those lips. The kiss lasted longer than he intended, so gentle and precious that the mage actually forgot the massage for a brief moment, both men just relishing into the moment of peace they just had.   
"Thank you…"Cullen said quietly, but Dorian shook his head "You can show me your gratitude later, Amatus. Relax now.” was his response and he continued the gentle massage, watching how Cullen closed his eyes and he slowly stopped the massage -  that troubled line between his eyesbrows relaxed when the commander finally fell back asleep.   
Dorian just watched him.   
_Bless him and his dimples._  
The mage thought and lightly shifted to lay beside his lover who inhaled deeply just to pull him into his strong arms. He snuggled closer, breathing in the woody scent he loved so much on his Amathus and soon his own eyes got heavy.  The comfort of this moment was all he needed and wanted in that moment. 

What this man meant to him, what joy and security this man gave Dorian each day - was beyond any words.   
He was alone, disheartened and too proud. But Cullen - he opened his eyes, letting him see the value of life again. Accepting him just for the man he was. They needed each other.

Yin and Yang. 


End file.
